Buried Memories
by Loustat
Summary: 2 weeks ago, Jackson was almost attacked by an unknown werewolf. Derek possibly might hold the answers...


**Title:** Buried Memories (Part 5 of "Deflower")

**Author: **Loustat

**Rating**: R (to be safe)

**Main Parings: **Jerek (OTP), Possible Derek/OMC (WARNING)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys, nor do I claim any rights to Teen Wolf (Damn!)

**Summary: **2 weeks ago, Jackson was almost attacked by an unknown werewolf. Derek possibly might hold the answers...

**Warnings: **Dirty talk, Language, Dub-Con, Rough sex, Bottom!Jackson, Some spoilers, the works...

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the late update on the "Deflower" series guys! A lot has been going on and I found some time to write the next part of this story. Sorry, it's a bit short and not as graphic in the sex department since I'm at work right now. I just wanted to let y'all know I'm still seriously passionate about this story and I do want to complete it eventually. I'll update as often as I can and hope y'all will stick by me for this. Again, thank y'all for the continued support of the beautiful OTP known as Jerek!

**Again, no Beta so forgive any mistakes you may come across.**

He could sense him near and it made Derek's skin prickle. He was pushing harder into his pet with abandon, Jackson whimpering and writing beneath him, his pretty face twisted in pained pleasure. The boy has been slowly accepting his fate and Derek found him fighting back less and less. So easily overpowered now and not much of a challenge and Derek found himself becoming bored with his new plaything. But the scent of another is what's driving his passion now. It's a presence he thought he would never come across again and it made his blood boil.

Two weeks ago when Jackson ran into him, distress and terror etching his pretty features, Derek caught the scent lingering on Jackson's skin and cloths. At first he wasn't sure, but as he inspected the woods surrounding the Hale ruins, he had no doubt in his mind of who scared his toy; of who that scent belonged to and it made him crazy with lust.

"Fuck,yeah!" Derek snarled as he watched Jackson pump his own cock in time to Derek's punishing thrusts. "Such and eager little cock whore."

He powdered harder into Jackson, uncaring that the boy now had tears stinging in those ever changing eyes at the rough treatment. Good. Maybe now the boy will put up some form of a fight but no, Jackson merely gasped and bit his lip trying to hold back the shout that wanted to make its way past his swollen lips.

Derek could feel orgasm swell as his memory turned Jackson's flaxen hair into curly black. Those hazel eyes becoming sapphire orbs and that freckled, pale skin turning into sun kissed flesh. It was a vision of the man that Derek first claimed so many years ago and it was that vision that made him shout his desire and cum fiercely, that name slipping past his lips into the sex thickened air. He trembled with exertion as the last of his cum filled the heaving boy beneath him and it wasn't until Derek's sex addled head cleared that he realized that what he thought was Jackson whimpering in lust were that of tears of pain.

"W-who's Thomas?" Jackson whispered as he struggled to push Derek off him, his once erect cock flagging rapidly.

"What?" Derek growled; pinning the boy down as his cock softened inside the hot cavern.

"You screamed someone else's name. Thomas. Who's Thomas?" Jackson demanded, resentment now replacing those tear stained eyes as he struggled harder in Derek's grasp.

Derek scowled, not liking that this little slut was demanding to know about something so private and buried away in Derek's memory. What's it to Jackson anyway who Thomas was to him? Jackson was merely a warm glove for Derek's dick and that's all Jackson needed to know.

"That's not your concern, slut." Derek snarled and scented the air again trying to find a trace of the man that lingered nearby past the pheromones of sex, but it was gone. Derek wondered if he enjoyed the show.

"I'm not a slut! Stop calling me that asshole!" Jackson shouted. Dread gripping him as Derek's hold became rougher and more painful. "Get off me! You're hurting me, damn it!"

Derek growled and his fangs began to elongate and Jackson stopped struggling instantly, despair clear in his eyes and for some reason, that caused Derek's chest to constrict tightly. It was a feeling Derek was not familiar with and it almost felt like his wolf was scratching at him, wildly trying to make its presence known. Whether it was disapproving of Jackson's behavior, Derek wasn't clear. The wolf was becoming harder for Derek to read and that was something that Derek couldn't allow to happen. He needed to keep close connection with his inner beast for survival and ever since Jackson came into the picture, it was becoming more difficult for Derek to understand what is happening to him. He damned the day he inadvertently marked the boy as his.

"Never ask me about _him_ again. Do I make myself clear?" Derek hissed into the boy's ear, sneering into the boy's neck when Jackson shakily nodded his understanding.

Satisfied, Derek released Jackson and rolled off of him as he began to collect his belongings that were strewn across Jackson's hardwood floor. Jackson trembled from his place naked and used on his bed as he eyed his tormentor with trepidation. Ever since Jackson was nearly attacked in the woods all those weeks ago, Derek has become crueler towards him more so than before. He had a strong feeling it had to do with this Thomas guy. Derek was so confusing to read. Every time Jackson thought there could be a chance for them to become more, he is once again reminded of how worthless he really is. He's used to it by now as it has always been his life the minute he was brought into this world by a corpse.

He resolved himself to never allow Derek to see any more of him than he already has and Jackson slowly began to rebuild the walls he carelessly took down for a man he foolishly thought would one day possess his heart and not only his body.

"Clean yourself up. I have something I have to do and I won't be back for a couple of days. When I return, I want that sweet ass of yours ready to suck me in. Don't disappoint me." Derek warned as he slipped out of Jackson's window as silently as he came.

It was then Jackson realized that it was too late.

He's already torn wide open.


End file.
